


Zuko how do you know all these people?

by HonkMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkMan/pseuds/HonkMan
Summary: Zuko and people he's met in the three years of his banishment. That's it, that's the fic.A.k.a. Five times the Gaang meets someone who knows Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 882





	Zuko how do you know all these people?

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it'd be funny if Zuko knew people and it kept popping up during the Gaang's adventures.

1.

Aang looked forward as he steered Appa away from the Air temple, his people, his culture, just gone. He fast a final glance to the towering structure with a slight grimace as he caught Katara's looking at him. Katara reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and have him a soft smile. Aang smiled back and looked forward, he had some Elephant koi to ride.

Sokka hugged and folded his arms as he slumped on the ground. He couldn't believe he was beaten by a bunch of girls, if he couldn't take them in a fight then how was he supposed to fight mr. crazy prince ponytail.

"Sokka you have to try the desserts, they are so tasty!" Aang held one out for him to take.

" 'M not hungry. "

Aang blinked "but your always hungry!"

Katara chuckled behind him "Sokka is just angry he got beaten by a bunch of girls."

Sokka grumbled as he shoved some of the desserts into his shirt, he'd show Katara and those weird girls that he could fight.

" The Fire Nation is attacking! "

Sokka ran along side Suki and the other warriors as they hurried themselves at the firebenders riding komodo rhinos, Suki launched herself at Zuko but was better away by the beast he was riding. Sokka managed to keep between the prince and Suki before he could shoot fire at her, a blue of green passed as Zuko was knocked off. Blood rushed in Sokka's ears as flames and steel danced along side him, he turned to see Suki fighting Zuko and....talking? Sokka ran to get closer and- 

"So how is your Uncle doing?"

" He keeps trying to drag me into music night, he wants me to play the tsunagi horn. "

"....Can you even play it?"

" Yes I can play it! "

Sokka blinked in absolute confusion and halted, this was very odd. Suki spotted him and smirked "Sokka come on."

Together the two managed to hold him off long enough for Aang and Katara to appear with Appa, Suki ordered them to flee and ending the conversation with a kiss of the cheek. Sokka, Aang, and Katara were soon flying away with the crazy jerk trailing them.

Sokka shook his head as he focused on pointedly ignoring his sister's mocking and wiping the paint off of his face and daydreaming of Suki.

2.

Aang launched himself at the waterfall once more, he had to get that key to save his friends from that weird king's growing candy. Aang frowned as he was pushed down and out, the water was too strong and unless he could break the chain-

Wait that's it! He needed to break the chain he could use... Oh perfect! 

Aang launched the sharp rock at the chain and with a satisfying snap it broke and pinned itself above the king's head. "I want my friends back now!"

"Not until you complete all of the challenges Avatar. Now it seems I have lost my pet Flopsie, can you retrieve him for me?"

Aang frowned but nodded. He would not lose his friends, he promised himself that.

Aang launched himself into the air as the king threw a large rock at him. Aang landed and instantly had to dodge several other rocks, he should've chosen the axe guy! Dust flew wildly about as the king ripped off a large piece of his balcony and wound up to throw it at him. Aang started running in circles to created a tornado and almost yelled in triumph as it was launched back at him. Suddenly he was face to face (or more like face to chest, spirits this guy was tall) with the king as he hovered a large rock over the two of them. "Well done Avatar, you've fought with great strength today."

"So you'll let me and my friends go?" Aang smiled hopefully.

The king grinned "yes, but first answer this young one. What is my name?" 

Aang paused as the king walked off, he jumped to Katara and Sokka with worry on his face. "How am I supposed to know his name!"

" I've got it! " Sokka yelled. Both Aang and Katara looked at the other hopefully. "Its Rocky! Because he's an earthbender."

" That's a good back up plan Sokka. " Katara smiled while Aang slapped his forehead.

Who would've thought that Bumi would be not only alive, but the king of Omashu! Aang was so proud of his old friend, he however could do without the deadly challenges next time he visists.

"Aang, my friend." Bumi walked up next to him and out a hand on his shoulder. The two watches Katara and Sokka get Appa ready and Momo flittered around them. " You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you, and you will need to not only rely on your own strength, but the strength of your friends as well. Aang, good luck. " The two shares a hug and Aang turned to leave.

"One more thing Aang." Bumi called out. " say hello to Zuko for me would ya. "

Aang blinked, wait.. Zuko?

3.

Wow, the Air temple was so amazing, what was even better was that there were people here that flew around on odd glider like things. Katara hoped that Aang would have fun but he seemed to only focus on the fact that the temple was being destroyed, not that Katara could blame him. Teo, one of the kids who lived here, offered to help Katara fly on one of the gliders. She only agreed because Aang have her those polar dog eyes.

"Ok so first rule don't dip down and pull up fast for your first time flying, that is how you break bones, crash, or dislocate something." Two handed her a glider and then attached one to his own chair.

Katara frowned "have some of the kids done that before?" 

Teo laughed and shook his head "We had a visitor awhile back that did that, his poor uncle looked ready to faint right then and there. I'm still surprised he didn't crash."

Aang paused "Did you know his name?"

Teo nodded "It was Zuko, he stops by every now and again." 

Aang and Katara shares a look, but before they could question him further he lept off with a cheer. The two shared a confuse look but simply shrugged and joined him, the interaction seemingly forgotten for the time being.

4.

The Northern Water Tribe was under attack. Zhao, the idiot was going to kill the same moon spirit which was a gosh apparently. Zuko shook his head as he crawled through the Turtle seal vents and into the city. Zuko had been here plenty of times sure, but this was different he couldn't risk getting spotted by anyone, lest he get into a full blown fight with someone. Zuko shook his head as he slipped through the alleys of the city with a specific place in mind, Yue could help

Yue was sitting in her room, Aang, Katara, and Sokka say with her trying to come up with ideas for the attack. "Aang we can't get the Earth army to help, it'll take too long." Yue sat as she listened to the three bicker about the right way to go with this. Suddenly there was a know at her window. Everyone stilled and looked at her confused, Yue was also slightly confused, who would knock on her window at nightfall? She walked over and opened the window revealing a figure she knew all to well. "Zuko!"

The pulled the other in and swiftly shut the window behind him. Several shouts of protests were heard but she ignored them, until Sokka grabbed her and yanked her behind them. " Yue stand back, he's dangerous!"

Yue only scoffed "yes a dangerous idiot, Zuko what are you doing here? You can't be here if the guards catch you.." Yue shuddered to think what would happen to her friend of he were caught.

Zuko stood up, wincing slightly and shaking his head "yes yes it wouldn't be a pleasant experience but-"

"Wait wait wait. " Sokka interrupted "You two, know eachother?" 

The others where also looking lost, Yue only chuckled "Yes, awhile back I begged my father to let my travel with a few others to a nearby Earth Kingdom port, we met and became quick friends." Yue smiled at the memory " somehow Zuko managed to break into the city several times to visit. "

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked quite surprised as Zuko huffed a laugh "Yeah, you know how to fight with a life still right Yue?"

" Hm, he's but why? " 

"Oh cause Zhao's going to kill the fucking moon."

" Wait what! "

5.

Toph didn't need any stupid Avatar or anyone, she was the greatest earthbender in the world damnit. She stuck to this like a moral code, or a general rule of life, well maybe not a rule she hated rules. Toph then discovered Sparky's uncle just chilling, she joined him for tea and asked where Sparks was. Of course the idiot went of on his own, she grumbled as the two set off to find him. This is how she found Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, Snoozles, and Sparky fighting some crazy firebender. She and Uncle jumped in quick and managed to drive her off with only a few bruises to show for it. Toph smiled "So Twinkletoes, I leave for five minutes and you almost die?" Toph doesn't need vision to feel Sugar Queen's glare.

Sparky blinks in shock "Oh hey Toph, did you finally snap and leave your parents?"

Toph barks out a laugh, straight to the point as always Sparks. "Nah, I'm training Twinkletoes in earth bending now. What about you?" 

He shrugs "I have no damn idea. "

Toph walks over and punches him in the shoulder as he grumbles, meanwhile Sokka, Katara, and Aang and staring in shock. "You know Zuko?" Aang all but screeches .

Toph tilts her head "Oh yea, he shot fire at me and I almost squashed him, so I invited him to soar and we became quick friends. "

Sokka groans "Ok Jerkbender, I have to ask how do you know everyone? You and Suki seemed to be friendly, King Bumi asked about you, Teo said you visted the Air temple, you know Yue, and now Toph? I mean come on! "

Zuko blinked then tilted his head slightly "I mean I've been banished for three years, of course I've met people."

" You've been what! "


End file.
